general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Another Day
Just another goddamn day huh? Been about two years in now since shit hit the fan, at least...I think it's been two years, fuck I don't even know anymore. Who I am isn't important, I'm only doing this so I don't lose my mind, and even then it just passes the time. Shit, I've got all the time in this fucking world. Bet you wanna know huh? Well, be prepared for disappointment, I don't even know. All I remember is military asshats with their gasmasks and fancy guns screaming at my door and waking me up for some...project, and that's it. Either I can't remember or something's stopping me. Who do I care? The world's in hell, people are either...fucked up or trying to kill one another, kinda funny thinking about it. Only now do people actually give a shit about each other, no one did before it happened, I'm not claiming to be a saint but come the fuck on, people were on the streets from all kinds of shit, war, losing their job and no one batted an eyelid. And now it's just a common everyday occurance, the bitter irony of not giving a shit and it's come bite those asses in the ass. Here's what I do now, yeah I have a plan for what I do; go out during the day, take what I can find and hole up somewhere during the night, I just prefer it, don't ask me. Granted it's easier that way anyway stop myself from getting attacked or lost. Overall I've made some contact with other people but I don't really stick with them long, trust issues and I hate relying on others...lone wolf I guess. "That's it really, anything else you wanna ask?" I questioned the woman infront of me. "Yes." she replied without hesitation. "I want you come with me." she demanded. Taken back by her demand I replied with a somewhat mumbled "Guess you didn't pay attention." Annoyed by my reply she approached me and got into my face and slowly stated "I did pay attention, and I need someone to travel with...I've been alone for a while and you're the only one who's been honest with me, I don't care if you want to travel alone, you're stuck with me." She backs off slowly and with a chuckle I give a half assed grunt which hopefully she'd understand as acknowledgement. "Before we leave though...we're staying for the night I hope you know.", I give no reply aside from a nod, might as well let her be in charge. I can't help but wonder who she is, I guess she somehow knew what I was wondering because she gave me her name, Selena...odd ring to it, but it fits. Cast *Unidentified protagonist *Selena Notes *This was only done as a pass time, I have little intention to carry this on hence the rather shitty ending. *If I ever continue this, I'm not going to specify WHAT happened, mixture of laziness and wanting to leave it up to your imagination. *Again, I don't really wanna specify what happened to people, but that's gonna be hard if I continue it. *Shitty writing I know, laziness does that. :P *The protagonist for now will stay unnamed, it's done for several reasons. Category:Riley